


RQ-2017: Family Tradition

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fanchilden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans has a family tradition and will tell you it whether you like it or not.
Relationships: Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 13





	RQ-2017: Family Tradition

The small skeleton stood on the side of an old dirt trail, in the middle of a forest, voices could be heard nearby by but he did not pay mind to these. Instead, he focuses his attention on a human standing next to him.

”*so every summer we camp here, there and everywhere around this area,” Sans said in a droningly tone, almost as if he was about to drift off to sleep at any given moment, “we get here by august 1st. no matter what we’re doing that year. we without fail come. with telescopes at the ready. making our way through this path. and we finish up there.”

Sans the skeleton turns slightly, nodding towards the treetops, where the mountain’s peak was just peeking through.

Then he glancing at the place where the many voices came from. A large white goat-like monster waves at him. The female monster was wearing sandy-coloured shorts and a blue vest, the very same thing the small skeleton wore.

“*that’s my wife. toriel.” Sans told him grinning boldly, “lovely right. she’s the best wife and mother in the world.”

The male human gave him a shaky smile.

“*beside her is my oldest child and son,” Sans goes on, grin turning into a lazy smile, “never thought i’d say that! didn’t think i’d be father material. his name is ‘happy time’. odd name right?”

The one named Happy Time was a strange overly large skeleton monster, he towered over his mother; he had fur hanging down from his ribs, every spinal disc, partly the arms, only coming from the radius and the same with the legs, coming only from the fibula. The skull was shaped like its mother, but having a longer snout and horns. At the back of the skull came more fur but its crown was bare. The hybrid monster had empty eye sockets.

Happy Time wore only loose dark blue shorts on.

“*that’s my eldest daughter and second child, ‘beryliumbold’,” Sans said actually taking out his hand from his pocket to point to a small skeleton, who was the image of her father in every way.

Apart from one thing, that was not noticeable at first glance. There were two tiny horns coming out of the top of her skull. She wore a light purple summer dress with stars down one side.

“*my third child is there.” Sans went on, the hand he never dropped turns over to the side, where an odd cross of the couple sat on a tree stump, “their name is ‘althea-bold’.”

The monster had a semi-long snort, that was half goat’s head half normal skeleton, with wide empty eye sockets and horns that was much longer and thinner than the first. The whole arms and claws were that of the monster, this stopped at the head of the humerus, where it blended into bone. The clavicle, manubrium and sternum as well as some of the upper ribs, were all on display. Again the legs were the same, some of the femur at the front was missing.

They too wore only shorts.

“*my last child and daughter is behind you,” Sans told him calmly smiling at him, “she is a little shy. but i can tell you she looks just like her mother. so yeah. very beautiful. her name is ‘contra’.”

The man had gone still, barely even breathing. He had not known that there was a monster sneaking somewhere behind him.

“*all my bratlings are married,” Sans continues grinning again clearly amused by the man’s terror, “but their other halves are currently looking after their own set of bratlings. my grandkids.”

Sans falls silent. He merely stares at his family.

“*yep. every year they arrange their affairs so that they can be here,” Sans says with a gentle tone, “it’s become a family tradition on its own.”

Again silence. Sans turns to the human, studies him for a second.

”*it all started with just me and my bro.” Sans told him, “the coolest monster you’ll ever meet. after we got married. we came together once a year just to stargaze. in time we started dragging our mates along. now we’re onto the next generation... soon to be another generation. since my oldest granddaughter is brewing.”

“SANS!” A voice cries out joyfully, making Sans turn and the human jump. Another skeleton monster was running their way, this one much taller.

”*heh. that’s my bro. papyrus.” Sans says with excitement, for the first time since he started talking he looked awake, “he’s got his own children and grandchildren coming. he married a ghost by the way-“

The man paled at the mention of a ghost, seeming like he was going to faint.

”*heh. he didn’t even find out until after they wed.” Sans said with a laugh, “they have ghostly kids. oh look! there’s a couple of his kids behind him....you ok there buddy?”

The man did faint. Having fallen down with a heavy thud on his face with his rear up in the air.

Suddenly Sans was lifted up and held in an unbreakable hug. After a few moments, the new arrival sees the human on the ground.

“BROTHER! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! I MISSED YOU!” Papyrus cries out, overjoyed to be with his brother once more, then he notices the human on the ground “... WHO IS THIS?” He asks, eyeing up the strange human.

”*don’t know.” Sans admits without care, “found him wandering on our path. so i clued him in on why we are here.”

”SANS! DO NOT GO AROUND TELLING COMPLETE STRANGERS OUR FAMILY TRADITIONS!” Papyrus tells him, he then lowers his brother so his feet were back on the ground, “AND WHY IS HE SLEEPING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS? AND IT CANNOT BE COMFORTABLE IN THAT POSITION!”

”*i’m sure he’s fine.” Sans says he sees Toriel making her way over with Mettaton at her side. Papyrus’s and Mettaton’s children float behind them. His youngest daughter appears out of nowhere, grinning down at the human, snorting loudly.

Sans starts to walk, his children come over chatting away to their cousins. Toriel came at his side, leaning down and taking him by the hand. The large group of monsters follow the trail, the journey they made each year together and soon was met by more monsters with hybrid offsprings.

Suddenly Papyrus was at his other side, hand in hand with Mettaton.

‘*a happy ending? at last?’ Sans thinks to himself, at times he thought he would wake up back in the underground.

Sans hums to himself tightening his grip to his wife’s hand, never did he dream that his yearly trip to stargaze would lean to this. But his wonderful children who lived nearby, unlike Papyrus and his family, were a great reminder that this was no dream, that he was truly free. 


End file.
